


Pien de frezze 'l dio d'Amor

by Rota



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venezia, di notte, somiglia a un sogno addormentato, cullato dal suono delle onde che si infrangono contro i bordi dei canali o quello delle navi inermi lasciate a galleggiare appena sopra il pelo dell'acqua; i lampioni appesi ai muri sporgenti delle case, atmosfera in bilico e sull'orlo sempre di collassare, illuminano la strada al vento fresco, che guizza nelle calli e nelle callette fino a dissiparsi o contro il muro di un vicolo cieco o tra l'erba di un giardino interno.<br/>Nessun passo pare minaccioso, neanche quello più nascosto alla vista, e la sincerità morbida entro cui la Città racchiude ogni cosa è più calda di una coperta, che si offre spontaneamente come dono prezioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pien de frezze 'l dio d'Amor

****Nickname + link a EFP:**** Rota (http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=48345)  
**Titolo:** Pien de frezze 'l dio d'Amor  
**Rating:** Giallo  
**Numero di parole:** 4645  
**Pacchetti:** Polvere, Incrinare  
**Eventuali note:** Abito a Venezia e ho scritto alcune parti di questa storia con una cartina in mano, giusto per rendere l'idea.  
Ho ripreso alcune cose tipiche della città in cui abito, a partire dalle figure delle Maschere propriamente dette a versi di filastrocche in dialetto veneziano, spargendo qui e là questo genere di dettagli, giusto per rendere un pochino più vivace il tutto. Spero non dispiaccia xD  
Penso di aver sfociato diverse volte nel nosense e nell'assurdo, tipo. Il tutto è davvero molto, molto surreale, tanto da scena assai onirica. Devo dire a mia discolpa che è colpa della città di Venezia se questa fic ha un tono del genere, non mio xD  
Tra le altre cose, non ho neanche avuto bisogno di sforare oltre le 5000 parole, sono stata brava!  
Buona lettura, comunque :D

 

 

 

 

 

 

****Pien de frezze 'l dio d'Amor** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Venezia, di notte, somiglia a un sogno addormentato, cullato dal suono delle onde che si infrangono contro i bordi dei canali o quello delle navi inermi lasciate a galleggiare appena sopra il pelo dell'acqua; i lampioni appesi ai muri sporgenti delle case, atmosfera in bilico e sull'orlo sempre di collassare, illuminano la strada al vento fresco, che guizza nelle calli e nelle callette fino a dissiparsi o contro il muro di un vicolo cieco o tra l'erba di un giardino interno.  
Nessun passo pare minaccioso, neanche quello più nascosto alla vista, e la sincerità morbida entro cui la Città racchiude ogni cosa è più calda di una coperta, che si offre spontaneamente come dono prezioso.  
Il Passante chiude dietro di sé la porta della propria abitazione, con uno scricchiolio di cardini che dà una precisa idea del tempo che passa; sigaretta tra le labbra, cappotto caldo sopra le spalle: non è riuscito a catturare il tramonto e non ha abbastanza pazienza per aspettare l'alba. L'animo è pieno dei problemi della vita di ogni giorno, ma abbastanza leggero da riuscire a trovare in una piccola pausa tutto ciò che gli occorre.  
Un cono di luce illumina il poso spazio che trova alla sua destra, ma prima di iniziare il suo passo recupera un accendino quasi scarico in fondo a una tasca bucata, e la fiammella che si accende gli scalda la punta lunga del naso, per poi zaffarlo di fumo grigio.  
Trova pace per qualche istante.  
Il silenzio mangia anche il rimbombo della sua marcia calma, facendolo rimbalzare come polvere leggera sugli ingressi rialzati delle case. Lui alza lo sguardo, seguendo la scia opalescente che nasce da sotto i suoi occhi, e si bea di uno squarcio di cielo stellato, placido come tutto.  
Campo San Polo si apre alla vista nel silenzio più assoluto, sgombro dei tavolini e delle sedie dei bar, nell'ampio silenzio che assomiglia a un polmone vivo e pregno di sentimenti come di aria vitale. Tra i rami del grande albero si nota qualche foglia che cade e un ramo che si abbassa, aggravato da un peso non ingente: non tutti dormono, tra quella folta chioma verde. Il Passante si ferma vicino all'obelisco rosso, tirando una lunga e invadente boccata; non ha voglia di mettersi fretta, quella sera, e quando finalmente decide di muoversi di nuovo la sua prima sigaretta è già finita.  
Procede verso Rialto, con passo cadenzato, e se Calle della Madonetta gli offre la vista della vetrina scura di una boutique chiusa, poco più avanti c'è la serranda abbassata della panetteria che tanto gli piace, capace di evocargli precisi ricordi. La Chiesa di San Aponal rimane uno spettacolo per i suoi occhi, anche quando la luce della luna non raggiunge le sue pareti bianche e non si impegna in giochi di ombre casuali – lui sa che manca poco alla mezzanotte, quando sentirà ancora quelle alte campane suonare. Procede dritto, e a ogni ingresso rinasce una rimembranza.  
Seconda sigaretta. Davanti alla piazza del mercato del pesce e alla sua destra, finalmente, i portici che portano al Ponte.  
Sente un trillo e interrompe un passo a mezz'aria, indeciso se prestare attenzione a quella novità oppure continuare per la propria strada. Il trillo insiste, non troppo ma abbastanza per far cadere il dubbio dell'illusione, e viene seguito dal rumore esatto di una gondola in arrivo: a quell'ora gli pare strana la presenza di qualcuno. Sposta, mentre gli corre vicino un gatto bianco quanto le nuvole, il ciuffo di capelli neri che gli si è afflosciato davanti allo sguardo, un po' molle del gel di quella mattina e stanco di lottare contro la gravità; decide di spegnere la sigaretta sopra un cestino e quindi lasciarsi attirare.  
Tra i banchi del mercato deve stare attento a non scivolare sui tubi dell'acqua o tra i secchi pieni di liquido freddo, con le scarpe nuove che ha comprato non più di una settimana prima. Le tende che non sono state arrotolate impediscono alla luce di aprirgli la strada, tanto che arrivato alla fermata del vaporetto i suoi occhi, non più abituati, devono chiudersi un poco per non venire feriti: qualcosa lo colpisce, su tutta la figura, ed è un fascio caldo di luce giallastra.  
Il Passante non ha mai visto un'imbarcazione del genere. Assomiglia per molti particolari alle gondole che si addobbano di strana allegria durante il periodo del carnevale, ma si vede la vecchiaia nel suo legno esposto e c'è persino qualche incrostazione di tinteggiatura fatta male verso la punta estrema della prua. Quando l'ingresso dell'abitacolo si allinea con la fermata del vaporetto, l'ingresso di vetro si apre senza un suono e compare sulla soglia un anziano signore con gli occhiali e dal sorriso più largo che abbia mai potuto ammirare.  
-Biglietto?  
Il Passante si guarda attorno, dimentico per un istante di essere solo; diviene consapevole all'improvviso di essere il destinatario di quello strambo quesito e allora, con tutto un senso di colpa contrito nella voce, gli risponde.  
-Ho dimenticato l'abbonamento a casa.  
Il sorriso dell'altro s'incrina, un poco, e quella ragnatela di rughe che si allunga sulla sua fronte calva ha un guizzo davvero visibile. Con una mano che si sistema gli occhiali e l'altra che regge la sua esile presenza allo stipite della piccola porta, non smette di sorridere.  
-Per questa volta, non importa.

 

*******

 

Il Passante si sorprende, e quasi non sente neanche l'ingresso che viene chiuso e il Bigliettaio che si fa al suo fianco.  
Da fuori avrebbe quasi scommesso di trovare qualcosa di piccolo, polveroso e per nulla attraente, o in un qualche modo affascinante. Si ritrova però a osservare uno spazio stretto e lungo, stranamente alto e luminoso, sul cui pavimento scorre un tappeto del blu dell'acqua di notte, costellato delle stesse stelle riflesse; ai lati di questo lento e stretto corridoio, che assomiglia a un canale mobile e pericolosamente traballante, si trovano torreggianti scaffali ricolmi e zeppi di libri dall'aspetto antico, con quelle rifiniture e quelle copertine vecchie che sanno di carta ingiallita e pelle ammuffita. Un tavolo munito di lampada, fogli e un calamaio incastrato in un pomello fermo; poltrone di un colore dolce, morbide alla sola vista – e persino un paio di persone, un pochino più in fondo.  
Dall'aspetto, il termine più giusto che sovviene in mente al Passante è biblioteca galleggiante. Non la trova insolita, dal momento in cui persino la città su cui si trova potrebbe definirsi tale, con tutta la meraviglia e l'assoluto incanto che trae dal suo profondo legame con l'elemento acquatico. Affronta i colori dei vetri che danno sull'esterno e i bagliori soffusi delle lanterne con una curiosità latente, che ancora deve fare i conti con ciò che i suoi sensi gli comunicano e ciò invece che la sua mente riesce a elaborare.  
Rumore scricchiolante. È solo nel voltarsi che si ricorda della presenza del Bigliettaio, ora posizionatosi dietro un piccolo bancone di legno schiarito; la lampada a olio che è appesa in alto, quasi al soffitto, lo illumina fin troppo bene, tanto da rivelare particolari che prima erano avvolti nel buio.  
Il Passante è un po' titubante, diffidente sulle prime, nel pensiero che forse un esplicito timore sarebbe anche lecito; come Venezia, anche su di lui sale una nebbia indefinita, che sfuma una certa sicurezza e la fa diventare calma ghiacciata. Ma è anche, sempre, abbastanza sicuro di sé da fidarsi del proprio istinto: non ci sono pericoli imminenti, e tutto quell'odore lo ammorba più di quanto è disposto ad ammettere e lo consola con una strana malinconia.  
Quando la sua espressione non tradisce più alcun timore, il Bigliettaio porge entrambe le mani verso di lui. Gli consegna il cappotto pesante e l'uomo continua a sorridergli.  
-Prego, può mettersi comodo.  
Fa finalmente un passo, e pare che niente percepisca più il peso della gravità. Ne fa un altro, quando finalmente qualcosa in lui si smuove: lo sguardo capita sul bordo di un libro esposto, messo su un piano inclinato verso l'esterno e non più dritto.  
Non è mai stato restio alla lettura, e la compagnia come la solitudine lo accompagnano spesso in egual misura, in una vita equilibrata che non manca fondamentalmente di nulla. Cerca un posto dove potersi accomodare quando sente la prima onda sotto i piedi a minare la sua stabilità fisica; una vecchia dal cappello strambo, che prima non è riuscito a identificare con precisione, gli rivolge uno sguardo da sopra lo spigolo del volume che sta lentamente sfogliando, e il Passante si ritrova in difficoltà quando deve decifrare i sentimenti racchiusi in quella pupilla nera e in quella smorfia che sembra sempiterna. Stringe il proprio volume tra le dita, d'istinto.  
E la vecchia sposta sé e tutto il suo enorme, sfarzoso quanto piumato, abito blu cadetto.  
Il Passante accenna un sorriso un po' forzato e si incastra tra la di lei persona e il bracciolo tinteggiato di finto oro del divanetto; viene accolto da una sensazione di morbidezza profonda e da una compattezza solida, sotto la pianta dei piedi. Si sente stranamente a suo agio, e il dondolio tipico della barca lo aiuta a trovare il ritmo giusto del respiro.  
Si lascia invadere da tutto.  
Appoggia il tono in precedenza preso sulle cosce, per quindi aprirlo e cominciare a sfogliarlo. È un volume illustrato, con le maschere del Carnevale tradizionale di Venezia, con trafiletti e spiegazioni più o meno brevi dei vari personaggi. Il Passante guarda, per riempirsi gli occhi di quella meraviglia fantasiosa – non resiste al fascino dei racconti, neppure avendo raggiunto l'età giusta per cominciare la vita adulta, e permette alla fantasia ancestrale, quella fatta di archetipi e leggi primordiali, di stuzzicare la propria mente. Non si abbandona come il lettore accanito abituato al trasporto completo, ma pian piano entra in mondi non suoi e vive vite non sue.  
La pagina che gira lascia indietro la spigolosa Baùta, nel suo mento sporgente che quasi crea risalto persino sulla pagina liscia del tomo, e poi si dedica alla Moretta con una buona dose di esempi resi grigi dall'evidente consumazione. Tra una descrizione e l'altra, gli inserti si allungano anche circa una descrizione minuziosa dei vari sestieri che dividono l'isola cittadina, assegnando paternità e attributi a ogni angolo più particolare del luogo.  
Il Passante non sente più nulla, attorno a sé, ma un balzo più forte fa tremare il volume che tiene tra le dita, e quindi la realtà torna a pesargli sulle spalle.  
Lo sguardo del Bigliettaio è rivolto verso la finestra di vetro che ha accanto a sé, ma le sue sopracciglia non tradiscono alcun tipo di preoccupazione – torna a sorridere come sempre, superato quel momento di stasi. Un'ombra gli passa davanti, decisa a scendere dall'imbarcazione, e l'uomo anziano lo conduce verso l'esterno con la stessa naturalezza con cui lui è stato introdotto all'interno.  
Non c'è alcun vincolo a rimanere lì, se non la volontà stessa.  
Il Passante sbatte qualche volta le palpebre, trovando quasi subito un altro tomo da sfogliare.

 

-Dove siamo?  
Il Passante ha dovuto lasciare la postazione comoda del divano quando ha sentito le gambe formicolare, a livello dei piedi. Si è accorto che la signora accanto a sé è andata via in un momento di distrazione – in un momento in cui è stato preso dalla non-realtà – e si è sorpreso della capacità del libro di prendergli così tanto il pensiero da lasciarlo indifferente a tutto.  
Nessuna stranezza, dopotutto, perché anche lui è capace di enorme entusiasmo.  
Si è quindi avvicinato al bancone del Bigliettaio, sedendosi su quello sgabello alto che prima non c'era; nota, ma solo con la coda dell'occhio, una lunghezza spropositata del ripiano orizzontale, che con tutta probabilità è impossibile da mantenere all'interno dell'abitacolo di una gondola così piccola.  
Il cliente accanto a lui sfoglia un libro fitto fitto di parole, e sembra sorridere allegro ogni volta che si conclude il paragrafo. Ha uno sguardo strano, un po' perso, che vaga solo sulla superficie bianca di quelle pagine.  
Il Bigliettaio lo distrae con la sua risposta.  
-Per ora siamo ancora in Canal Grande. Poi procederemo verso la Giudecca.  
Guarda distrattamente lui come guarda, sempre distrattamente, l'esterno tra le pieghe colorate della vetro della finestra. Nota un edificio alto e stretto, con colonne che finiscono in capitelli sporgenti e in archi molto acuti.  
-Oh. E dove ci fermeremo?  
-Dove c'è abbastanza umanità.  
Mastica il nulla, ricordandosi di non aver alcuna sigaretta a disposizione. C'è odore di polvere, ovunque, di quella che si appiccica alle cose a strati e non viene più via, ma nessuna delle sue tracce dannose.  
-Avete orari precisi di apertura?  
-Ha intenzione di tornare a farci visita?  
Il Bigliettaio pare piuttosto sorpreso, all'inizio, e poi le sue rughe finalmente prendono una forma precisa, che il Passante riesce a riconoscere: preoccupazione velata.  
-Oh, no signore. Non può farlo. Il suo cuore non reggerebbe l'impatto.  
Non capisce il suo essere addolorato, né il significato della piega della sua bocca. Gli occhiali non brillano più, e sullo sfondo del silenzio della loro conversazione c'è solo il passo lontano di un altro cliente che si sposta di scaffale in scaffale, alla ricerca di chissà che cosa.  
Cerca di sorridere a propria volta, rimediando alla mancanza.  
-Però, finché voglio, posso rimanere qui. Giusto?  
Il Bigliettaio riprende l'emozione di prima, come se nulla fosse.  
-Questo è giusto, signore.  
Il Passante non è inquietato, perché niente di quel vecchio pare volergli impedire alcunché. Tutto ciò che capita su quell'imbarcazione, tra i mobili di una biblioteca come un'altra, dipende unicamente dal suo volere e dal suo desiderio. Pare, forse, metterlo alla prova, o soltanto offrigli una possibilità d'essere in più, che mai ha avuto prima. È stuzzicato, intrigato, ma non può dire di essere meno partecipe nella risoluzione di quella scelta, perché non c'è niente che la parola può fare se non è l'uomo stesso o a pronunciarla o ad accettarla in sé: la magia, come la fantasia e l'illusione, devono trovare il consenso per sprigionare davvero la loro immane forza, altrimenti rimangono un divenire incompleto e insoddisfatto  
Eppure, quanta luce, quanta verità. C'è dignità in ogni modo di vivere, anche nel vivere di un personaggio da fiaba, compreso in limiti definiti e contornanti. Tutta la mente è un mondo, e come tale può essere solo esplorato con il giusto bastone da passeggio.  
Il Bigliettaio fa per chinarsi dietro il bancone, come davanti a uno sportello invisibile.  
-Gradisce qualcosa da bere?  
-Posso bere qualcosa?  
Il Passante è ancora una volta sorpreso, considerando il luogo dove si trova; l'altro, però, non smette di sorridere.  
-Ciò che gratifica la mente è prezioso e confortante. Ma molti uomini si dimenticano in virtù di questo quanto sia importante gratificare anche il corpo, che non è altro che la sede della mente. Nell'armonia, la fertilità è più che feconda, e sprigiona tutta la sua meraviglia.  
Ricambia il sentimento, e si appoggia con i gomiti sul bancone per sporgersi in avanti. Anche il ragazzo accanto a lui, alla fine, è sparito nel nulla.  
-Cosa offre la casa?  
-Tisane aromatizzate alle erbe o ai frutti di bosco.  
-Camomilla?  
-Anche, ma sconsiglierei qualcosa di troppo forte.  
-Magari anche un dolce.  
Un altro sorriso, e uno sguardo un poco più ammiccante.  
-Stia solo attento a non spargere briciole.

 

_Pien de frezze 'l dio d'Amor._  
Diffidenza che si incrina, sotto il peso delle emozioni raggianti e allegre, fino a spezzarsi e a lasciare soltanto i cocci di sé che si frantumano come sabbia sul pavimento, inglobati poi dal tutto fino alla privazione stessa dell'essere.  
Il Passante si è immerso nel suo terzo libro, raccolto da quelle dita curiose che si sono lasciate sedurre da un particolare in più – il riflesso della luce che proviene dalla lampada posta in alto su quella copertina dalla rifinitura di metallo, splendente come una stella. Sorride, alle volte, perché riconosce significati impliciti nella lingua intima e piena di suoni che gli appartiene come può appartenergli la cultura e la morale del proprio luogo natio.  
Ha imparato ad assecondare il dondolio della gondola, anche quando questo diviene all'improvviso irregolare, sospinto da chissà quale evento esterno insolito, e niente lo può disturbare.  
La sua anima è rapita dalle pagine inchiostrate di nero e da quell'odore di vecchio racchiuso in ogni spigolo polveroso di essenza.  
Sono i suoi occhi stanchi a chiedergli una pausa forzata, perché c'è un distacco netto che tutto il suo corpo non riesce a reggere, e lui con la testa inaspettatamente pesante e il fiato assente chiude la copertina di quel volume di poesie da borgo basso e alza al soffitto lo sguardo.  
Un lampadario spento pende dal soffitto, con tutte le sue gocce di vetro; balla come lui, danza assieme al creato sul pelo dell'acqua, domato e per nulla ribelle. E se questo pare quasi sempre sull'orlo del precipizio, nella concezione che tutto può distruggersi quanto ricrearsi dal nulla – perché niente si perde, neppure la morte e la devastazione – ci sono anche elementi solidi che fanno da cornice, da rilegatura a una trama in divenire.  
Nella sua testa, ci sono uomini e donne che ballano ancora. Il confine orizzontale che divide il cielo dalla terra viene manomesso da una capacità quasi divina, che può trasformare il sole nella luna e viceversa, pur di avere ragione di se medesimo. Crea fiori che sbocciano senza bisogno d'altro che non il loro stesso amore per il creato, e animali che vivono sereni accovacciati ai piedi di padroni invisibili, sbadigliando di tanto in tanto. Le sue visioni non si discostano tanto dalle fantasie di lui bambino, con quella serenità e quella fiducia in tutto che poteva portarlo lontano chilometri e oceani, senza bisogno per forza di una nave.  
Ha il miglior pastello del mondo, e le sue dita non strisciano niente su quella superficie illimitata: beatitudine, allegria ritrovata senza neanche aver capito di averla, una volta, persa per sempre.  
Tutto si ferma, il Bigliettaio raccoglie il proprio cappotto da un piccolo sgabello e si porta svelto e senza rumore di passo verso l'ingresso. Quando apre l'anta di legno, una brezza di vento e di odori entra assieme al nuovo arrivato, portando con sé l'idea precisa dell'estraneo. Ha gli stessi occhi che sono stati di tutti loro, le stesse spalle infreddolite e la stessa esigenza di pietanze immateriali.  
Guardandolo più attentamente, il Passante percepisce il contrasto con quello che si è ridotto a essere, senza porre alcun limite alla propria mente.  
Non gli è servito essere una persona eccezionale, per cadere nella trappola posta in maniera così innocente, ma soltanto un adulto dalle speranze dormienti, zittite dal tempo.  
La vera serenità, in quel momento, lo invade in ogni fibra e in ogni cellula.  
Apre di nuovo il tomo sopra le proprie ginocchia, tornando a leggere ciò che ha perso.

 

Diffidenza è ciò che piega l'espressione dell'Indeciso che occupa il divanetto blu, accanto a lui, pesante quanto la realtà fisica priva di nobiltà o di un qualsiasi altro sentimento che non l'agevoli durante la propria ascesa al mondo illimitato dell'immenso.  
Ha camminato senza meta lungo tutta la biblioteca, avanti e indietro, trovando più che insoliti i tomi lì esposti e sfuggendo anche alla più misera traccia di curiosità che gli è stata proposta: trova il modo d'essere infastidito da tutto, persino dalla propria stessa ombra, e non si dà pace né speranza con cui ammansirsi o acquietarsi un poco. Compie l'atto deciso della scelta, senza ammettere alcun tipo di dubbio, e questo lo relega ancora per diverso tempo in uno stato che non è di stallo e non percepisce neppure la possibilità del cambiamento.  
Il Passante deve sistemarsi il ciuffo di capelli dietro il proprio orecchio, per poterlo guardare bene in volto. Ha una posa impettita, ancora il cappotto addosso, le gambe chiuse e le braccia incrociate al petto. L'Indeciso nota i suoi occhi scuri, e siccome lo riconosce come potenziale suo simile, lo avvicina nella maniera più diretta e indolore possibile.  
-Ti sei perso anche tu?  
Il Passante capisce il senso implicito della domanda; socchiude il libro nuovo che tiene in mano, segnandosi il punto di fine lettura con il dito indice – la copertina morbida accarezza il suo palmo piatto e i polpastrelli sensibili, in una carezza incoraggiante.  
È sincero, perché sarebbe stupido mentire.  
-Sì, all'inizio sì.  
Ha abbastanza sensibilità, ora più di prima, per capire di non essere stato inteso. Eppure, non riesce a concepire parole diverse da quelle, e tutto ciò di cui dispone è un cuore sensibile e una mente sovraeccitata.  
Dev'essere difficile, in effetti, comprendere le sue intenzioni.  
-È che qui è molto facile farlo, non te ne rendi neanche conto.  
-Immagino, immagino...  
L'Indeciso si guarda attorno, per notare libri che prima non ha visto e anche quella strana bambina vestita di bianco, seduta a terra tra cuscini blu ceruleo tondi e quadrati: non l'ha scorta prima, e gli pare viva esattamente come tutto l'arredamento attorno a sé.  
Il Bigliettaio sta facendo piroette tra i suoi pochi clienti, offrendo loro un vassoio pieno di altri dolci – da questo particolare, anche il Passante percepisce il passare del tempo che prima non gli ha appesantito per nulla le membra.  
L'uomo borbotta, contrariato.  
-A me i libri non piacciono neanche tanto.  
Però il vecchio riesce a sentirlo, quando si china verso loro due con un invito implicito e la solita espressione affabile sulle labbra.  
Ora, alle orecchie del Passante, sembra quasi meno distante, e decisamente più comprensibile.  
-La sensibilità può essere stuzzicata in modi inaspettati, alle volte.  
Risponde al suo sguardo, calmo e tranquillo, mentre addenta un pasticcino dalla forma di fiore e dal ripieno di frutta. Solo dopo qualche secondo l'Indeciso borbotta una seconda volta.  
-Chi è quel vecchio, lo sai?  
-No, in realtà no.  
-E come mai sei entrato qui dentro?  
-Avevo finito di fumare una sigaretta e non avevo sonno.  
Lo guarda, e nota tutta la sua gretta umanità nell'espressione facciale. Prima di concedersi una risata, fa in tempo a rivolgergli una domanda semplice.  
-Tu?  
-Forse sono stato attratto dalle luci. Se l'avessi vista di giorno, non mi sarei lasciato catturare.  
-No, credo sarebbe stato uguale.  
Lo adocchia, rifugiandosi nel suo stesso abbraccio. C'è qualcosa che non funziona, tra di loro, o anche tra l'Indeciso e il resto di quel piccolo abitacolo galleggiante, e questo lo rende davvero un estraneo.  
La sua volontà ha decretato un parere negativo, e qualsiasi sia la parola che gli si rivolge non potrà cambiare questo fatto.  
Ma non c'è rifiuto, della biblioteca, perché anche i libri possono venire bruciati da mani troppo poco audaci: non c'è destino che possa venir rifiutato a priori solo in virtù di una crudeltà indiscriminata.  
-C'è qualcosa che non va, nella tua vita?  
-No, no davvero. Sono uno studente fuori sede, ma nessun trauma alle spalle.  
-Parli strano. Come quel vecchio.  
-Questo è davvero divertente.  
Ora però ride, perché pensa di meritarselo sul serio. E torna a leggere il proprio libro, tranquillo e sereno.  
-Se più tardi hai fame, prendi qualche biscotto al burro. Sono davvero molto buoni.

 

*******

 

Passano tre secondi, e già l'Indeciso si è confuso con la nebbia del mattino, distesa morbidamente lungo tutta la calle deserta. Come un gatto poco distratto, oppure qualche altra fiera che fa della notte il proprio nascondiglio, è strisciato ai bordi di uno dei capillari asciutti di Venezia, nello stesso modo e nella stessa maniera di un virus poco gradito.  
Il Bigliettaio guarda l'impronta delle sue scarpe nella polvere sottile senza una vera e propria espressione; non dà l'idea della rassegnazione, e neppure della delusione, ma un'asettica presa di coscienza che emotivamente lo tocca come il cadere di un sasso leggero sul fondo dell'acqua di un canale.  
Stesso peso, stessa importanza.  
Il Passante, però, ha un sorriso ben sicuro da rivolgere proprio a lui, e non si lascia interdire da nessun tipo di dettaglio.  
-La ringrazio di avermi permesso una corsa, signore.  
Le dita del vecchio si stringono attorno al pomello della porta di ingresso in un gesto davvero molto visibile – forse è uno dei suoi modi di  
porgere commiato, o un addio definitivo.  
Il vetro degli occhiali scherma la vista degli occhi stessi, ma non è più un problema.  
-Non devi ringraziare me, giovanotto. Sei salito con i tuoi stessi piedi.  
Il Passante gli sorride ancora, e fa un passo indietro.  
Non c'è altra parola tra di loro: sanno entrambi che non ci sarà bisogno di un altro incontro per vedersi ancora, o perché i sentimenti provati li ricolleghino una seconda volta. Percorrono strade che si incrociano spesso, senza vergogna o timidezza, e non possono temere alcuna attesa prolungata, in virtù di questo.  
Il Bigliettaio richiude l'anta dell'ingresso, serrando l'interno dell'abitacolo. Anche con la luce del mattino che smorza l'allegria e la forza dei colori, c'è una discreta vivacità negli stessi particolari che ha potuto notare in quelle lunghe ore di sogno, davvero in ogni dettaglio.  
Il legno scricchiola, la biblioteca riparte. Il Passante rimane a guardare la gondola inferma fino a che la sua poppa non gli viene sottratta alla vista – e poi non cerca di sporgersi, non cerca proprio più nulla. Si stringe il cappotto attorno alla vita, mani in tasca e dita attorno all'accendino scarico, fa un passo indietro e torna a vivere la sua città.  
Riconosce a malapena dove è giunto, trasportato da se stesso, e i suoi occhi stanchi faticano a leggere le insegne poste sopra gli incroci delle più piccole calli. Prosegue dritto, passando sotto dei portici bassi, arrivando alla fine a costeggiare la ringhiera di un parco davvero verde, che gli offre un odore morbido di rugiada da poco formata. Nota, sui rami sporgenti degli alberi alti, delle gemme verdastre troppo frettolose, troppo impazienti, che non sono riuscite ad attendere oltre e si trattengono dallo schiudere le proprie labbra alla luce di una stagione prematura; prova un po' di tenerezza, dentro il cuore.  
Sente il bisogno di fumare un'altra sigaretta, come se non avesse smesso se non da pochi minuti, e trova subito il pacchetto nella tasca bucata. Gode del suo calore tiepido, il sapore sulla lingua che invade i polmoni, come una consapevolezza non vecchia eppure rinnovata, una nuova ondata di vita che sorge assieme all'alba.  
I suoi passi sopra la pietra a lastre, grigia di antichità, vengono accompagnati da quelli di una persona lontana, che come lui sfida la nuova vita e si lascia avviluppare da sensazioni contrastanti, tipiche di chi ha lasciato da poco il subconscio a riposare in fondo all'anima.  
Si immerge di nuovo tra le calli, proseguendo per Corte del Ponte in tutte le sue dolci curve, finestre e ringhiere che gli ricordano tante bolle scoppiettanti, tanta acqua che scorre placida sotto i suoi piedi. Passa sotto terrazze sporgenti, fermandosi in prossimità di una panetteria con le serrande alzate e già un paio di persone dentro; controlla, con la punta delle unghie, se ha disponibilità in moneta, e solo dopo averne raccolta qualcuna decide che magari si può concedere il lusso di quell'ulteriore carezza, giusto per far del bene al proprio spirito. Saltella, su quell'ingresso rialzato, e si scuote le spalle con un saluto abbastanza accorato.  
Venezia, di giorno, assomiglia a un sogno appena accennato, cullato dal suono delle onde che si infrangono contro i bordi dei canali o delle navi inermi lasciate a galleggiare appena sopra il pelo dell'acqua; i lampioni appesi ai muri sporgenti delle case, atmosfera in bilico e sull'orlo sempre di collassare, si spengono con pochi scatti e abbandonano la strada solo per qualche ora, con il vento che guizza nelle calli e nelle callette fino a dissiparsi o contro il muro di un vicolo cieco o tra l'erba di un giardino interno, portando un lieto risveglio.  
Nessun passo pare minaccioso, neanche quello più nascosto alla vista, e la sincerità morbida entro cui la Città racchiude ogni cosa è più calda di una coperta, che si offre spontaneamente come dono prezioso.  
Il sole, pian piano, si fa protagonista dell'orizzonte.

 


End file.
